


Sakusa's Separation Anxiety

by lmaohelpme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Separation Anxiety, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, atsumu taking care of sakusa, sad sakusa, sakusa just wants to sleep, sakusa missed atsumu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaohelpme/pseuds/lmaohelpme
Summary: Sakusa couldn't sleep without Atsumu so he found a way to make himself pass out.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Sakusa's Separation Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> hm. i dont know what to think abt this. but whatever~ enjoy.  
> edit: i need to stop writing past 1am. this shit is cringe as fuck im so sorry guys;_;  
> edit #2: i took out a chunk cause it just seemed- ehhhhh.... weird =_=

It was 2am and Atsumu finally got home from the long drive. He had been away for a few days to deal with some family issues, and he knew Sakusa probably missed him. Had he been sleeping okay? Was he eating well? Was he keeping hydrated? He tended to forget about himself when he wasn't with Atsumu.

Atsumu unlocked the door to their apartment and stepped in. When he made his way into him home, a few of the lights were left on. Sakusa must be awake still. He searched around in the kitchen, living room, and dining room but didn't find him. Maybe he just forgot to turn them off before going to bed? Unusual, but whatever.

He made his way to him bedroom where a very passed out Omi was laying on Atsumu's side of the bed. It was freezing out, so most of his body was covered by their thick comforter, but part of his left leg was sticking out. Atsumu saw the bare skin and went to go cover him, but once he got closer he realized that it had meant Omi wasn't wearing sweat pants as usual. 

Atsumu lifted the comforter a tiny bit, enough to see that Sakusa wasn't wearing anything below his tee, but was resting on a towel with cum stains. 

Slowly, he put the blanket back down and considered his 2 options:  
1, Let Sakusa sleep and wake up to probably freak out in the morning of his own disgust and combust of embarrassment.  
Or 2, wake him up now and help him clean up so he won't loose his shit since he's in sleepy daze. The second one seemed a bit more reasonable, so he went with that.

He kneeled down near the head of the bed and gently ran his fingers over Sakusa's forehead into his hair. "Omi, baby get up." He shook his shoulder a tad, enough to stir him awake. Omi just shoved his face into the pillow and grumbled " 'm sleepin". Atsumu sighed and rolled him onto his side, holding him up long enough to get the towel out from under him.

"I know baby but we've gotta getcha cleaned up, 'kay?" When he looked up he was surprised to see Sakusa letting a few tears slide down his face. "Wait hey, why're you crying? Talk to me, c'mon" He pulled Sakusa into a sitting position and hugged him, holding his face to his own chest.

Sukusa wrapped his arms around Atsumu's waist and let out a choked sob. "Couldn't sleep. You weren't there 'n it bugged me. Felt alone. I didn' like it. I- I jus- I don't know. I needed to sleep so I tired m'self out till I fell asleep."

Atsumu helped him up onto his feet and brought him to the bathroom. While he was setting the water temperature, he looked over and saw Sakusa crouched with his head resting on his arms on the edge if the sink. He must have been tired, probably didn't even fall asleep til just before Atsumu got home.

He walked over to him and slightly pulled up from under his arm. "Hey stand up, we gotta getcha outta yer shirt." Sakusa took one more deep breath before standing again and letting Atsumu help him slip out of the loose tee. As he went to place it in their dirty clothes hamper, Atsumu noticed it was actually his shirt. So, Omi wore his clothes and slept on his side of the bed? He must have really been out if it, he never does either of those things.

After Atsumu got Omi into the shower, he went back to their room to change the sheets. Although Sakusa did manage to get most of his mess on the towel, there was some on the bedding. Atsumu knew Omi had separation anxiety and insomnia, but he didn't realize it was so bad that he had to physically drain himself of energy to sleep when Atsumu was gone.

After a few minutes, Sakusa walked into the room with a towel around his waist, somewhat shivering and his head down. Atsumu helped him into a pair of sweats and a baggy hoodie, something comfy and warm to sleep in.

"Do you need somethin ta drink? Are ya hungry er anything?" Omi slowly shook his head and stepped forward to wrap himself around Atsumu. He let a few tears fall to soak into the hoodie that Atsumu was wearing and deeply breathed in his scent. Atsumu put his hand on the back of Sakusa's head and turned his own slightly to gently kissed Sakusa's neck, a comforting action.

"Hey, 'm here now, you can stop worryin'" Sakusa slowly pulled back and wiped his tears with his hoodie sleeve. 

"Yea, I know. Just really tired I guess." He shyly looked up at Atsumu, then back down at his feet. "'m sorry for making a mess.." 

As he started to turn for the hallway, Atsumu reached out and grabbed his hoodie sleeve, pulling him back to look at him again. "Why'er ya sorry? Ya didn' do anythin wrong. You just needed to make yourself sleep, theres nothing wrong with that. And the cleanup really wasn't that bad. Plus there is kinda a reason I'm married to ya doofus, cause I wanna help you and take care of ya. So please, don't be sorry, kay?"

Sakusa slowly nodded his head and smiled slightly. What in god's name did he do to deserve Atsumu? He's annoying and rude and closed off, so how had he gotten this chance to live his life with someone so caring? 

Before Sakusa could turn around to head into the kitchen, Atsumu pointed at the bed, smirking while saying "Although I am kinda surprised by the size of the mess ya left behind. How many times did you make yourself cum?"

Sakusa gave a loud "tch" before turning around and going to the kitchen. He grabbed a few crackers out of the cabinet and ate them in the kitchen before heading back.

When he returned, Atsumu was sitting at the foot of the bed, watching something on his phone. As he walked around the bed to his side, Atsumu mumbled "thought you weren't hungry?" 

"I lied. Ever head of priorities?" Sakusa laid down on his side, waiting for Atsumu to join him. 

Atsumu crawled up the bed in front of Omi, laying next to him. "Oh, so bear hugging onto me is more important than food?" Atsumu was wearing the biggest smirk. Cocky bastard. 

"Well when you weren't here for 3 days, yes. Now shut up, I havn't slept until tonight and it would be great to get a few hours in before practice tomorrow." Sakusa pulled the comforter over his shoulder and snuggled into his spot on the bed, appreciating the dry sheets. 

"Nah I'm not letting you got to practice in this shape tomorrow. We can just call in sick or something, I dunno yet. We'll figure it out tomorrow, kay?" Atsumu brushed his hand over Sakusa's cheek, looking into his dark eyes. He really did look exhausted. He kissed Sakusa's forehead before pulling him close again, rubbing his back calmly.

Soon enough, Sakusa fell asleep in him arms. He can take care of Omi in the morning, he thought. But for now, he needs his rest too. He didn't realize how tired and sore his body felt til now. He held Sakusa a tad bit tighter and whispered "g'night Omi. I love ya" into his hair before falling asleep with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Aha its definitely not 2:30am. Anyways, I really don't know what happened? I saw a twitter thread of sleepy/clingy Omi after Atsumu being away so it gave me motivation I guess. Please leave any tips for improvement!  
> I'll post a 2nd chapter of this sometime next week I think. My birthday is on Sunday so I'll be busy til then. Anyways, stay safe and Happy Holidays everyone!!<3


End file.
